1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle assembly of a seat belt on a vehicle and particularly to a tongue assembly to be inserted in a latch (receptacle) fixedly connected to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency hammers are sold on the market to provide for emergencies in which the passenger of a vehicle must break the window glass or the windshield of the vehicle to escape therefrom. However, it is very difficult to use such an emergency hammer when the vehicle falls accidentally into the water.
An emergency hammer disclosed in JP-7-251383A has a hammer head attached to a grip and having a sharp-pointed end. By the emergency hammer, the passenger can easily break the window glass with the sharp-pointed end of the hammer head to escape through the window.
JP-8-229849A discloses a tape-fastened emergency hammer in a container attached to a carpet near a position where the driver's foot rests.
In the above mentioned prior art, problems arise in finding the emergency tool. An emergency in which the passenger of a vehicle must break a window glass to escape from the vehicle occurs very rarely to the passenger. Therefore, in an emergency occasion, the passenger in a panic takes an excessively long time to find the emergency tool because he may forget the place where the emergency tool is kept. Thus, there is a large possibility of death of the passenger in the car.